A Hydra's Confusion
by GrandKingGhidorah
Summary: King Ghidorah travels to the Pokemon World, and ultimately finds himself stripped from his powers, shrunk to the size of a Charizard and then paired with Iris. will he be able to get his powers back and destroy the world, or will Iris be able to change him for the better? will contain violence. Mega Pokemon and extra Kaiju will be featured.
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness.

that was what King Ghidorah usually felt as he was flying through space. he found it kind of sad, really. he had been destroying worlds ever since he was young, and had no company at all. of course, he had Gigan's company, but them two only just met when the Xiliens sent them to Earth to kill Godzilla and destroy the world. apart from that, King Ghidorah had nobody at all. there was an empty void in his heart, one he had grown used to. but at the same time, he wished to do something about it. his three heads looked about, until he spotted a planet that looked similar to Earth. he began flying towards it.

little did he know, this was different to Earth. as he began flying closer, Arceus, the Pokemon God, had awoken and spotted the hateful hydra.

not wanting the Pokemon World to be destroyed, Arceus focused for a moment then created a beam, which he shot at King Ghidorah. this hit the hydra, and shrunk him down to Mewtwo's size. he roared out, then Arceus fired another beam at him. this time, King Ghidorah found he was capable of speech, in a deep voice. he glared at Arceus. "you! goat! why am I shrunk down like this!?" already, the King of Terror had hated being towered over what he normally towered over.

Arceus stared intently at the hydra. "I can't let you harm this world. who are you and why did you come here?"

King Ghidorah frowned for a moment. "my name is Grand King Ghidorah, and I just happened to find this place while flying through Space. what is this world? why am I talking to a goat like you? and WHY AM I SHRUNK!?"

Arceus began flying to Ghidorah, not seeming intimidated by him. "you travel space...so Pokemon aren't the only things to do so. this, is the Pokemon World. I created this whole universe. you're talking to me because I am the God here. I am Arceus. I shrunk you because I did not want you crushing everything in this world."

King Ghidorah seemed to be in some thought, then shot another question to Arceus. "on a scale of one to ten...how deadly do you rate the inhabitants of this world?"

Arceus tilted his head a bit, wondering why King Ghidorah needed such knowledge. "well...I created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Palkia is the Dragon of Space, Dialga is the Dragon of Time and Giratina is the Dragon of Antimatter. to erase them, you would first need to erase their elements. then there's the Weather Trio..Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. Groudon and Kyogre almost ended the world just by fighting. then we have Mewtwo, a master at telekinesis. need I say more?"

King Ghidorah's middle head shook. he knew now destroying this world wasn't as easy as it would seem.

Arceus gave King Ghidorah a final look. "just don't even think of destroying this world. it will not be an easy task at all." with that, he teleported himself to his dimension. King Ghidorah, curious about the Pokemon World, began flying through the skies. any Trainers who saw him would either stand and stare, or run away. it took him some time to fly to Mistralton City, where Trainers had noticed him. one tried throwing a Poke Ball at him, but he just blasted it, making it explode in mid-air. that same Trainer made his Pansear use Flamethrower on King Ghidorah, but his body barrier took effect so he just felt the heat. annoyed now, he blasted the Pansear with his grav beams, the beams that looked like lightning bolts easily downing the Pokemon. "puny humans.. but what was that red ball they threw at me?"

meanwhile, Iris was spending her time with Axew. the two were watching the news on the TV, where Iris had heard of a golden hydra in Mistralton City. believing this to be a new Pokemon, and a dragon one at that, she hugged Axew tightly, a yelp escaping the young dragon. "oh Axew! I think we may have just heard about a new dragon Pokemon! I must see it up close!" her personality went down just a bit as she saw the footage of King Ghidorah destroying a Poke Ball in midair, then easily downing a Pansear. not wanting to let this stop her, Iris made her way out of her home and began walking to Mistralton City, she knew this would take some time, but if it meant seeing a new potential Dragon Pokemon, that didn't matter. "I'll try and catch him! this could be a Legendary Pokemon none of us knew about till now!"

her Axew looked to her, then just nodded at her words. he wasn't sure what to think of the hydra him and Iris had just seen. he was beginning to wonder if it was from their world. shrugging, he just stayed on Iris' shoulder. as Iris was getting closer to Mistralton City,

King Ghidorah was using his roars to scare away any more Trainers who thought of catching him. he watched with a cruel smirk as they ran away. so to ensure they would leave him be, he began blasting them with his grav beams. he then landed, wondering just how he would go around making a start on destroying the Pokemon World. at least, he would've been plotting just that, until he saw the faint figure of Iris walking to him, ignoring everyone who was running away. she simply had to see this new Dragon. however, the young girl was oblivious to the fact this was just the beginning of an eventful encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I can say that this story will have Mega Pokemon, Legendaries and more Kaiju in it.

Iris continued walking to King Ghidorah, the young Dragon fan had no idea that this was infact the ever so dreaded King of Terror and destroyer of entire civilizations. King Ghidorah just watched her cautiously with all three heads, snorting a little. while he was watching her approach him, he decided something... he could maybe use this girl for what she knew. then when the timing was just right, he would regain his powers and strike. with that plan going through his mind, King Ghidorah's six eyes remained on the girl, though Iris was unfazed.

when Iris did walk to him, the hydra remained in the air. he eventually landed, and when he did, Iris looked as though as she'd explode from joy; she was indeed excited to see another dragon. King Ghidorah merely brushed this off, his eyes not moving off the person he believed would be his finest pawn in a game of Chess. after a moment of silence between the two, King Ghidorah was the first to speak up.  
"you there! young girl! I have questions for you. where am I right now?"  
Iris tilted her head, surprised that a hydra could speak. "you...can talk?"  
King Ghidorah frowned a little, he knew now that Iris would probably annoy him but he decided he'd take her under his wing, mainly using her just for knowledge. he nodded to her with the middle head, "yes, that is correct. a foolish goat gave me the ability of speech, but stripped me from my powers! anyway, just answer my question. where am I?"  
Iris looked upwards to the hydra, he was at the same size of a Charizard. "you must mean Arceus. and right now you are in the Unova region!"  
King Ghidorah nodded, then decided to hit her with his next question. "is there any other regions in this insignificant world?"  
Iris nodded in response, "there's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kalos as well."  
King Ghidorah's middle head looked upwards to the sky, and at the knowledge of six existing regions, he could just picture it now...the Pokemon World, in its darkest hour, getting set alight by his towering figure. it saddened the twisted hydra that he had yet to make this image into a reality. he snapped out of this, and decided to get more knowledge. however, before he could even open his mouth to ask her another question, Iris facepalmed. "oh! I forgot! Kalos also has Mega Evolutions!"  
King Ghidorah snorted, surely these "Mega Evolutions" wouldn't concern him, the great and feared King of Terror. "Mega Evolutions, huh? they sound most frail. are they only in Kalos?"  
Iris shrugged, "that's one thing I don't know.. but they can't be activated without a Mega Ring and Mega Stone."  
King Ghidorah smiled in a somehow twisted way with his middle head, one thing he thought to do was smash up whatever Mega Ring he would come across. by the moment, more questions just formed in his head. "this region...Unova...does it have any significant Legendaries?"  
Iris thought a bit. there were Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus... but aside from them, no Legendary Pokemon seemed to be truly great in power. she just replied after thinking. "well, there's Zekrom and Reshiram who destroyed this region in the distant past, and there's Kyurem who is the most powerful Dragon in this world."  
King Ghidorah went from a smile, to a cunning smirk. he knew now that he'd be having a pretty fun challenge in this world.. one of which he would savor every last second of. he thought for some time, then decided he'd fight Kyurem when the time was right. he looked down to Iris, "this...dragon. this...Kyurem. where may I find him?"  
"deep within the Giant Chasm." Iris simply replied.  
King Ghidorah stared blankly, clearly he didn't know such a place even existed. "the Giant Chasm...where would that be?"  
Iris looked upwards to him, "it's a bit of a distance from here but you shouldn't have a problem seeing you can fly."  
King Ghidorah nodded in agreement, and he would've gone to the Giant Chasm but he decided just now wasn't the time. he needed more knowledge than he had right now, and he wanted to regain access to all of his powers; not just his beams. a part of him knew that to regain them powers, Arceus would need to be confronted.. that was when he decided to hit Iris with another question. "now...where is it I may find Arceus?"  
Iris had to think about this question. "I think he's somewhere in Sinnoh... that is very distant from here. if you tried flying there you might have an accident."  
King Ghidorah snorted out loud, he knew that this girl knew nothing about him or what he was capable of. "that's what you think... now where may Sinnoh be from here? there's a score I still have to settle with Arceus!"  
Iris shrugged, she hadn't been there so had little knowledge. "I don't know..."  
King Ghidorah's eyes rolled on his middle head, "it seems we'll have to find out in anyway we can then, doesn't it?"  
Iris just nodded in agreement, "you're probably right."  
King Ghidorah looked to the sky, then decided he could have plenty of fun causing pure chaos while in the Pokemon World.. but for that, he'd be needing to take every bit of knowledge from Iris- and anyone else he could. "is there not a place in this region that can give reliable information about Sinnoh?"  
Iris' head shook, until she remembered Cynthia was a visitor to Unova. that, and there was the library in Nacrene City. "maybe...we can try Nacrene City?"  
King Ghidorah just stared blankly for a moment, but then he lowered himself for her to get onto his back. when Iris got onto him, he took flight, taking the young girl with him. "you give the directions, I'll follow them."

meanwhile, in Unova, the Water near Undella Town was inhabited with its usual Pokemon, but not only that... dorsal fins came to the water's surface, then a reptilian head poked out of the water and stared at the town. an unfortunate Mantine almost got shredded to pieces of the new beast, but was quick to flee. what nearly killed the Mantine soon swam to shore, and walked into Undella Town, his dorsal fins glowing a dark blue as he fired an atomic beam, one which threatened to burn any human hit by it into ashes. though King Ghidorah did not know this, his worst enemy had just came with him to the world of Pokemon... the nuclear menace, Godzilla, tilted his head back and roared greatly. like King Ghidorah, he was shrunk down greatly, but he didn't seem too bothered. if he was, he simply vented his rage on any wild Pokemon he saw. 


End file.
